


Interruption

by orphan_account



Category: The Lorax (2012), The Lorax - Dr. Seuss
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Scat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 07:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Lorax jumps the Once-ler while he needs to take a dump. (Human Lorax)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interruption

**Author's Note:**

> A literate, "reads-like-a-fanfiction" RP by Kitty and Theresa.

The Once-ler got up from his knitting and headed towards the door; nature was calling and he didn't think he could hold it in much longer. When he opened the door, however, he was greeted by the Lorax's smiling face, and arms immediately wrapping around him, squeezing his ass and feeling him up. 

“Hey there, Beanpole," the Lorax mumbled, pressing his lips to the Once-ler's neck and pulling him in close, his erection apparent through his jeans, rubbing against the Once-ler's crotch. 

"M-Moustache," the Once-ler mumbled, his face red. "I'm a little busy right now..." He tried to wriggle out of the smaller man's grip, but found himself becoming aroused as the Lorax's erection rubbed against him. "C-c'mon, man," he breathed. 

The Lorax pushed the Once-ler back into the house, backing him up onto the bed and climbing on top of him. "You're so hot," he murmured, reaching down to undo his pants as he caught his lips in a kiss.

The Once-ler's face flushed, partly at the compliment, and partly because he wasn't sure how to tell the Lorax that he needed to use the bathroom without killing the mood. Well, he could probably hold it; he just hoped that his boyfriend wasn't in the mood for anal. He moaned and wrapped his long legs around the Lorax's waist, sliding his tongue into the other man's mouth.

The Lorax slid the Once-ler's pants down, throwing them to the floor before diving down to take the other man's cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head as he glanced up to meet the Once-ler's gaze with a grin. 

The Once-ler groaned, bucking his hips up against the Lorax's tongue and squeezing his legs together. Maybe this wasn't such a great idea, he didn't know if he could hold it in. 

The Lorax pulled away to strip off his own pants and gripped the Once-ler's legs, spreading them far apart and settling between them. He leaned over him, pressing the tip of his cock against the taller man's entrance. "You ready for this, Beanpole?" he moaned, biting down lightly on the Once-ler's earlobe.

"I--um--can you just---" the Once-ler stuttered, moaning softly as the Lorax bit him. "I don't think this is such a good idea..." 

The Lorax licked up the shell of the Once-ler's ear. "It'll be fine, I'll be gentle," he murmured and slowly began easing his way inside, letting out a small groan as the tip was enveloped in the tightness. 

"Ah--oh god, Lorax!" the Once-ler cried, burying his face in the man's shoulder and trying with all he could to hold it in, which caused his ass to squeeze more tightly around the Lorax's cock. 

The Lorax gasped as the Once-ler squeezed around him and thrust in a little further in response. "Fuck," he moaned. "You feel amazing."

The Once-ler whimpered, unable to really concentrate on the pleasure and becoming considerably less aroused the more he had to struggle to keep it in. 

he Lorax thrust himself the rest of the way in with a groan and began pulling out to the tip only to slam quickly back inside. He sat up as he thrust, gripping the Once-ler's hips, he slowed down a bit as he noticed the Once-ler's expression. "Y-you okay?”

"Um..." the Once-ler squeaked. His cock was already half-flaccid, and he really wanted nothing more than to run outside and relieve himself.

The Lorax raised an eyebrow at the Once-ler's nearly soft cock and stopped thrusting altogether, leaving his cock half buried in the other man's ass. "What's going on, Beanpole? Usually you're a moaning mess by now." 

"I--I think I need a break," the Once-ler muttered, his cheeks red. He really wished the Lorax would pull out of him. 

The Lorax frowned. "Seriously?" He groaned and pulled out roughly. "Fine then," he grumbled, sitting back to pout. 

As soon as the Lorax pulled out, the Once-ler felt the feces move inside of him, and he gasped in horror as the large piece of excrement fell out of him. He covered his face with a shameful moan. 

The Lorax's eyes widened and he glanced from the mess to the Once-ler's face and back again. A grin slowly formed on his lips and he crawled back over the taller man, pulling his hands away from his red face. "I get it now," he laughed. "You just needed to shit." 

"Shut up," the Once-ler moaned, refusing to look the Lorax in the eye. He pushed the shorter man's chest. "Get off me so I can clean up this mess." 

 

"No." The Lorax leaned down to nip the Once-ler's neck. "You're not going anywhere until I'm done with you." He sat back, holding the taller man down firmly with one hand while he reached down to pick up the large piece of shit with the other. "I think I'll clean this up now." He waved it in front of the Once-ler's face with a grin. "Why don't you help me out?" 

"Wha--Lorax! Stop it!!" the Once-ler cried, wriggling beneath the other man. "This isn't funny, let me up!”

The Lorax brought the shit down between the Once-ler's legs. "How about I just put this back inside you?" He pressed it against the other man's entrance, slowly pushing it inside, watching his face intently. 

"N-no! Stop!!!" the Once-ler squirmed uncomfortably as the large piece of excrement was pushed back inside, filling him up in an absolutely non-arousing way. 

The Lorax licked his lips, his own cock achingly hard, and slowly pulled the shit back out, then almost instantly thrust it back in. He switched hands, bringing his filth covered one up to jerk the Once-ler's limp cock. 

The Once-ler watched in horror as the Lorax thrust the shit in and out of him and pumped his cock, covering it with excrement. "P-please, Lorax! This is so disgusting!!" 

The Lorax thrust the shit faster, speeding up the hand on the Once-ler's cock as well. "I'm not letting you go until you cum." 

The Once-ler moaned in dismay, tears slipping down his face. How was he supposed to come with this happening to him? He closed his eyes and tried to fantasize about something else, anything else that might turn him on. 

The Lorax pulled his hand away, leaning down instead to lick up the Once-ler's filthy cock, taking the tip into his mouth and sucking. He reached down to stroke his own cock with his now free hand, letting out a low moan. 

The Once-ler settled on an explicit BDSM fantasy and tried to keep his mind on that, rather than what the Lorax was doing. He couldn't help letting out a gasp as the man took the tip of his cock into his mouth, though, and he thrust his hips upward. 

The Lorax took the Once-ler deeper into his mouth, running his tongue up and down the length, licking off any of the remaining excrement as he thrust the shit faster and harder, pumping his own cock in time with the thrusts. 

The Once-ler moaned and bucked his hips up, his face red. How was he supposed to concentrate when the Lorax was ravishing his cock like that? To his own surprise, he found himself nearing orgasm. 

The Lorax pulled away from the Once-ler's cock, licking his lips as he forced the shit all the way inside, immediately following it with his cock, thrusting himself in to the hilt and forcing the shit deeper inside. He started jerking the Once-ler's cock quickly as he thrust roughly in and out. 

The Once-ler gasped as he was filled, and he came quickly, cum spurting across his stomach. "Fuck," he hissed, his face red. 

The Lorax came soon after, adding to the mess already filling the Once-ler. "Damn, Beanpole," he breathed, slowly pulling out. 

The Once-ler glared up at the Lorax, feeling humiliated. "Just look at the mess you've made of me," he mumbled. 

The Lorax leaned down to kiss him. "I think you're hot like this," he moaned, reaching down to smear the mess around even more. 

"Stop it," The Once-ler protested weakly, but he didn't make a move to push the man off of him. Instead, he leaned up to return the kiss, then flopped back onto his pillow. "I'm goin' to sleep," he muttered. 

"Not even going to clean yourself off?" The Lorax wrapped an arm around him, smearing shit across his chest with a cheeky grin. "I like it." 

"Shut up. You're going to clean me off later," he muttered, then wrapped himself around the shorter man, rubbing the mess onto him as well. 

The Lorax pulled the Once-ler close, kissing his cheek with a sigh. "I'm perfectly fine with that."


End file.
